Yakushiji Ryoko hasta en la sopa
by KaoruB
Summary: Sobre Yakushiji Ryoko no kaiki jikenbo/ Viñeta-Notas. Aunque se lo propusiera, Izumida nunca podía deshacerse del todo de aquel constante e insano acecho... Izumida/Ryoko.


_**Disclaimer: Yakushiji Ryoko no kaiki jikenbo y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshiki Tanaka y Narumi Kakinouchi**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Ignoro cuánta gente vaya a leer esta viñeta, si es que alguien la lee, lamentablemente aún no existe categoría para esta serie en ffnet. La he solicitado hace algún tiempo, pero aún desconozco si el pedido llegará a buen puerto._

 _Creo que el animé es bastante singular y por momentos interesante, pero no me gustó demasiado. Empecé a recorrerlo con mucha expectativa quizás, atraída por el protagonismo de una mujer fuerte. No obstante, esa fortaleza terminó por explicarse en gran parte debido al amor hacia un hombre. Y aunque me encantan los romances e Izumida me pareció divino, después de haber visto **Seirei no Moribito** -altamente recomendado- esperaba algo mejor. De todos modos me quedé con el vínculo y, a decir verdad, fui bastante mala con el pobre de Izumida-kun. Él es mucho mejor de lo que lo he retratado aquí._

 _Pero sólo se trata de mis impresiones y no creo que le interesen a nadie XD Si algún esporádico lector pasa por aquí, le ruego disculpe los posibles fallos que pueda hallar y le agradezco mucho su tiempo de lectura :D_

* * *

 **Yakushiji Ryoko hasta en la sopa… y en los sueños**

* * *

Su jefa era una mujer de armas tomar, aunque nunca tan literalmente hablando como en aquella ocasión. Que le apuntase con un arma directo al entrecejo para obligarlo a acompañarla al centro comercial ya era demasiado.

Y pensar que se había animado a negarse… Pero qué diablos, ¡se trataba de su día libre! ¡Tenía derecho! Sin embargo, ahí estaba Yakushiji Ryoko para recordarle quién mandaba realmente, y de paso para despojarlo de cualquier ingenua pretensión de libertad individual.

Izumida suspiró con resignación. Ya no debería sorprenderle tanto que irrumpiera de ese modo en su tranquilo acontecer, caminar tras ella, ceder a sus inapropiados y abusivos caprichos de chica rica y mimada. Cuando menos se lo esperaba se le aparecía hasta en la sopa, y dolía más si se había ilusionado previamente con el milagro de zafarse. Estaba condenado.

Podía aparecerse en el subterráneo, en la cafetería que frecuentaba, en el banco del parque más aislado que hubiese podido encontrar e incluso en su propio apartamento si se descuidaba. Nada de feriados, fines de semana o días de descanso, para ella ser subordinado suyo implicaba estar a su servicio las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana. _Full time_ , a destajo, como el oficial de policía que era.

Izumida ahogó una maldición en el camino. La miró de reojo y se preguntó de qué manera podría un humilde servidor policial desquitarse de una mujer que vestía despampanante, lucía segura y se veía más bella aún que el día anterior. Se sonrojó de sólo elucubrarlo.

-¿Acalorado, Izumida-kun? –indagó Ryoko al advertir su ensimismada actitud.

El interpelado, para su pesar, se ruborizó todavía más.

-De ningún modo –mintió con torpeza.

-¿Demasiado ejercicio, entonces?

-Por supuesto que no –porfió él, más inseguro en la medida en que percibía la creciente diversión de su jefa. A su costa, siempre a su costa.

-¿Deberíamos detenernos a beber un refresco? –sugirió ella con coquetería.

Izumida tragó saliva con dificultad. De sólo pensar en tomarse una pausa en las penosas condiciones en las que se hallaba, se sentía desfallecer. Al lado de una mujer como ésa, mejor permanecer en constante movimiento.

Ryoko sonrió seductoramente, pero fingió desentenderse. Izumida ya no soportó más esa pose de superada que solía asumir delante suyo, delante de todo el mundo, un ademán de afectación que lo exasperaba en la misma medida en que lo atraía.

-Creo que ya sé qué hacer –anunció de súbito, porque si se detenía a pensarlo jamás se atrevería a dar el paso que ya se había decidido a dar. Por una vez, por una condenada vez en la vida, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias-. Perdóneme, jefa, por lo que voy a hacer ahora. Si quiere despedirme, puede hacerlo de inmediato.

Ryoko lo miró con una ceja enarcada, algo asombrada de su iniciativa. Él se detuvo y la obligó a hacer lo mismo, la tomó posesivamente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con rudeza.

-Me está volviendo loco –fue todo lo que pudo mascullar antes de besarla sin ambages, decidido, poco dispuesto a consentir cualquier intento de rechazo. Pero al contrario de lo que había creído, Ryoko ni siquiera lo intentó.

La sintió rendida en sus brazos, absolutamente entregada, la boca incitándolo a más. Era como si lo hubiera estado esperando, como si lo hubiera previsto o como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que la abordase de ese modo en el medio de la calle. Izumida comenzó a preguntarse, aun maravillado por aquella calidez, cuál de los dos se había entregado en realidad, cuál de los dos se había rendido.

Maldita sea por saber cómo manejarlo, pensó, cuando halló la única respuesta posible.

Tenía que estar loco para besar a su propia jefa. Tenía que estar loco para abrir una puerta que podría conducirlo al mismo infierno, por adentrarse al territorio más desconcertante, peligroso y embriagador donde sólo Yakushiji Ryoko era dueña y señora.

Y él hacía pie, se asomaba, se atrevía a indagar. Loco, ¡loco!, estaba rematadamente loco por pretenderlo, y un nudo comenzó a formársele en la boca del estómago. Una desesperación del tamaño del universo se adueñó de él y los labios de Ryoko se entreabrieron hasta convertirse en una ciénaga escalofriante donde caería hacia el infinito, hasta convertirse en olvido.

-¡Loco! –gritó Izumida.

Luego se removió en la cama, confuso. El sol caía a raudales a través de la ventana y pronto pudo comprender que se había quedado dormido. En plena tarde, la siesta, la peor hora para dormirse.

Con esfuerzo se sentó y secó la baba de la comisura de su boca, tratando de dominar el residuo de emociones que todavía lo embargaba. Poco a poco todo se evaporó en el aire, como suele acontecer al despertar de tales sueños. Finalmente se relajó.

Sintió algo húmedo en la entrepierna y levantó la cobija para observar. Hizo una mueca y suspiró con desaliento, decepcionado de sí mismo. Incluso en sueños el trato con su jefa podía ocasionarle bochornosas molestias.

Se levantó con desgano y fue hasta el lavabo para higienizarse. Maldita sea su suerte. Soñaba con frecuencia con el trabajo tratándose de una actividad tan demandante, pero aquello era mucho más que un simple síntoma de estrés. Se estaba descuidando.

Izumida volvió a suspirar. Yakushiji Ryoko era la mujer más bella del mundo, pero él no debía permitirse pasarse de la raya, ni siquiera en sueños. Además de bella tal vez fuese interesante, leal, fuerte, pero eso no significaba que pudiera aspirar a algo más que servirle. Era su empleado, no un estúpido pretendiente. El amor con ella sería cualquier cosa menos _normal_.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar escandalosamente e intuyó quién estaría reclamándolo del otro lado de la línea. Diablos, ni al despertar se libraba de ella. Tendría que mantenerse de este lado de la raya por su propio bien anímico y existencial. Y sería bueno comenzar a hacerlo borrándose aquel beso de la mente.


End file.
